


Bridge Encounter

by RavenLilyRose



Series: Separate, Not Apart [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Gen, POV Hikaru Sulu, POV Outsider, Tarsus IV, Vulcan Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Hikaru had been unaware of Spock having any siblings by which he could have a niece, not that it couldn't be a family friend, but he was pretty sure Vulcans didn't have family friends, let alone ones whose children called them 'Uncle.' Further, for all that she was now chattering away at Spock in what he assumed was Vulcan, this girl was quite clearly human.--Would someone please tell Hikaru what is going on, and why these girls are on the bridge?
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock
Series: Separate, Not Apart [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826005
Comments: 10
Kudos: 183





	Bridge Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the other stories in this series, the basic premise is that Jim and Spock met when they were young and are, essentially, brothers.
> 
> The other things you need to know for this story:  
> 1\. Jim Kirk was on Tarsus IV. I didn't erase that in making his life better in this 'verse. The girls were both there with him and he took care of them, among others.  
> 2\. The kids he took care of on Tarsus called him, among other things, _tatay_ , because it sounds the most like JT from the list I found of how you say 'father' in other languages. It's Tagalog, which is a Filipino language. All you really need to know is that it means father.  
> 3\. I made up some Vulcan, platonic, familial gestures of affection. Touching the chin is from a younger family member to an older, the temple from an older family member to a younger.  
> 4\. The obligatory Vulcan-English dictionary when using the language in a fic. I have spared you any long blocks of text, but have used words here or there. I've put it in chronological order, and I'll include it again at the end.
> 
> Vulcan-English Dictionary  
>  _-kam - a suffix attached to names to denote affection, usually used by a parent for a child  
>  ko-bath - niece  
> sa-kuk - uncle  
> nekhau - submit  
> abi' - prefix meaning until  
> khru - evening_

They had docked around four hours previous, and most of the non-essential crew had already left. On the bridge, only Spock and Hikaru remained. Pavel and Nyota had already moved to the 'base to complete their work there and Jim had gone off to check in with Scotty who had been holed up deep in Engineering. They were doing some final checks, each relishing the quiet that was so infrequent when working with so many people in such an enclosed space.

They weren't expecting anyone, so when the turbolift whooshed open, both looked up from what they were working on.

"Uncle Spock, Uncle Spock!"

There was a teenage girl flying from the lift. She was small, only just over five feet, but seemed to be around fifteen years of age. Her long, strawberry-blonde hair followed her like whirlwind as she ran at Spock. The Vulcan caught her quite easily, spinning some as he followed through with the catch. The combined factors of Vulcan strength and how slight the girl was made it so that even as a teenager she could be easily carried by Spock.

Hikaru had been unaware of Spock having any siblings by which he could have a niece, not that it couldn't be a family friend, but he was pretty sure Vulcans didn't have family friends, let alone ones whose children called them 'Uncle.' Further, for all that she was now chattering away at Spock in what he assumed was Vulcan, this girl was quite clearly human.

"Madison- _kam_ , it is rude to speak in front of others in a language they do not understand." Spock cut the girl off, startling Hikaru out of his dumbfounded stare. "How is it that you are currently on the bridge, _ko-bath_? Is your father aware that you are here?"

Spock set the girl down as she responded, straightening her hair and the green tunic she was wearing over coral colored leggings. She was a force of nature, that girl, and Hikaru could tell after only a few minutes in her presence.

"I'm on the bridge 'cause I was excited to see you, _sa-kuk_! T'Pren and _Tatay_ are being slow-pokes, and T'Pren wouldn't run with me because 'It is illogical to run when we will see Uncle Spock in 4.86 minutes if we continue at the reasonable pace we are currently at.' I wanted to see you sooner, though, so I ran!"

The look on Spock's face was one that Hikaru had learned in the last few months meant that Spock found something to be either interesting or mildly amusing. "I can see that. Perhaps, now that you have greeted me, you should introduce yourself to Lieutenant Sulu?"

Spock pointed the girl at Hikaru, who gave an awkward wave. Who was this kid?

The girl bounced over to Hikaru and offered her hand. "Hi! I'm Madison! Uncle Spock and _Tatay_ have told me about you. You fly the _Enterprise_ , right? _Tatay_ says you're the best at it in the 'fleet!"

Hikaru took her hand and shook it, still more than a little bewildered. "Hikaru Sulu, but it seems like you already know that. It's nice to meet you, Madison. I do pilot this girl, and I'm not sure about the best, but I think I do pretty well."

"Mr. Sulu is indeed a quite accomplished helmsman. His skill has saved us from many 'tight spots,' as your father would say."

Hikaru gaped at Spock. Mr. Spock did not give out compliments. The few times he did something close was usually a remark on someone's work being 'satisfactory' or 'adequate.' Madison didn't seem to take it as anything out of the ordinary, though, and turned briefly back to grin at the Vulcan before turning right back to Hikaru.

"Is it true that you got through the asteroid field around Planet 41B-6 in only 3 minutes?" she demanded, awe and excitement taking over her voice.

"It was a little more than 3 minutes, but yes, I did."

"That is so awesome!" she declared, and if this is what Hikaru had to look forward to when his own daughter was a teenager, then he was going to need to schedule some naptime for himself. He thought that the unreasonable amounts of energy were supposed to fade before they got to their mid-teens.

"I'm... glad you think so," he said, still trying to figure out what in the Alpha Quadrant was going on. Luckily, he was saved by the entrance of Jim and an even smaller Vulcan girl.

"I see that Madison found you, Spock." Jim was smiling wider than he had for a few weeks.

"Indeed, James. I was informed that you were being a slow-poke, and it was thus necessary for her to run."

"Slow-poke, am I?" Jim turned on Madison with a barely repressed grin and false snarl. "Do you want to see how fast I can be?"'

Madison shrieked and led Jim on a chase around the bridge. Hikaru watched them for a while, smiling but still confused, before turning back to the two Vulcans.

The small girl had reached up with two fingers and was touching Spock's chin. The look on Spock's face was soft, almost unrecognizable compared to how he usually looked. As Hikaru watched, he reached down and stroked from her temple down across her cheekbone with two fingers. The girl seemed to consider, before darting in for a quick hug, barely holding on before letting go.

"Have you and your sister been well, _ko-bath_?"

"Yes, Uncle Spock. Madison and I have both been doing well in school and behaving well for our guardians."

"I am glad to hear it, T'Pren- _kam_."

"Aha! Caught you!" Jim yelled, and there was an answering shriek from Madison. Spock and the young Vulcan girl, who Hikaru gathered was T'Pren, exchanged a look that seemed to be both somewhat fond and exasperated. 

As Jim and Madison wrestled for a little while longer, T'Pren moved over to Hikaru and offered him the Vulcan salute. "I am T'Pren, daughter of James. I am pleased to meet you."

"Hikaru Sulu," he responded, nodding awkwardly, "pleased to meet you as well."

At that point Jim made his way back over, Madison now slung over his shoulder and kicking. "Hey, Sulu! I see you've met my girls."

"Yes, I have. I didn't know you had daughters." He tried to figure out how old Jim would have been when each was born, and came up with unreasonable numbers, not to mention that neither bore much resemblance to him. "Adopted?" he asked instead.

"Not legally," Jim responded, a dark look passing over his face before being replaced with an easy grin. He was still easily managing Madison's squirming, readjusting as she tried to throw him off balance. 

" _Nekhau, nekhau!_ " the girl called, breathless from laughter.

"Oh, alright!" Jim sounded resigned, swinging her down to set her on her feet. Madison sneakily reached out to poke him, but Jim managed to grab her finger before she succeeded. Having again failed, she gave up and leaned against Jim, letting him hold up her entire weight.

Jim turned his attention back to Hikaru. "Well, these are my two youngest girls. Madison, and T'Pren. Madison's newest fascination is flying, so sorry if she's been interrogating you."

"She hadn't gotten very far when you got here. And I've got a little girl of my own. I'll need to get used to it." Hikaru smiled, _still_ somewhat confused, but more at ease and relaxing with the joy of the people around him.

Jim grinned back at him. "You're doing a great job, here, Sulu. Make sure you get off the ship and have some fun tonight." He clapped Hikaru on the shoulder and then turned to the girls.

"Alright!" he clapped his hands. "Say good-bye to Uncle Spock, girls, you'll see him at Supper."

" _Abi'khru, sa-kuk!_ " the two girls chorused.

"Now off with you," Jim herded them into the turbolift, calling back to Spock as he went.

"You better be there, Spock. I promised you would be, and I'll have a mutiny on my hands if you don't show."

"I will be there, James, as I have several times promised." Spock sounded resigned. It was a common tone he used when speaking to their Captain, so everyone who worked with both of them had gotten very used to the tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just don't bury yourself in an experiment or something. See you later!" And the turbolift door closed, leaving the bridge quiet again.

"I really didn't know the Captain had children," Hikaru finally said.

"He can be quite 'overprotective,' as they would say, when it comes to his children. Not many know that they exist." Spock gave him an intense look. "I would advise you not to mention them to anyone. They do not need to become the subject of gossip aboard this ship or anywhere else."

Hikaru was taken aback. "I would never, Commander. No one will hear about them from me."

"I do not doubt you, Mr. Sulu, I merely wanted to make it quite clear. I can also be protective of them."

Hikaru smiled, nodding in acknowledgment. He had no doubt that Jim had known he was on the bridge, and he was very honored that Jim had still allowed his daughters to come here. If the Captain didn't want him to tell anyone, he wouldn't tell anyone, but he would definitely remember the entire encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> Vulcan-English Dictionary   
>  _-kam - a suffix attached to names to denote affection, usually used by a parent for a child  
>  ko-bath - niece  
> sa-kuk - uncle  
> nekhau - submit  
> abi' - prefix meaning until  
> khru - evening_
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think or if you have any questions/comments/ideas.
> 
> Make good life choices, be kind people, I love you all!  
> ~RavenLilyRose


End file.
